ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Ginga Victory
1= |-| 2= is a fusion of Ultraman Ginga and Victory, achieved when both Hikaru and Shou scan the the Ultra Fusion Brace with the Victory Lancer. Thanks to the Ultra Fusion Brace, Ginga Victory gains access to most of the main Heisei Ultra's powers in addition to his original and Victory's attacks. He still has Star Mark-like features on his head from Ginga Strium and most of his appearance change to resemble that of Victory. History Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! This fusion was made by Ultraman King in the Ultra Fusion Brace and had Ultraman Zero delivering the device to their host, which he succeeded after acknowledging their training and cooperation. Alongside the freed Heisei Ultra Warriors, they bestowed the Bracer with their powers and Hikaru and Shou brings forth the combination when facing against a giant copy of Dark Lugiel. The fusion easily evaded every incoming attacks and quickly ended the villain with Ginga Victory Breaker. Joined by the rest of the Heisei Ultra Warriors, the group marched towards the tower, but Etelgar created multiple copies of their past enemies, leaving Cosmos and Ginga Victory to reach the upper level. Etelgar and Arina attacked them with their full strength until Cosmos assumed Eclipse Mode, purifying Arina from Etelgar's influence. Through Ginga's consciousness transfering ability, Hikaru was able to reach Arina as she regained her memories and finally brought by Cosmos from safety. Ginga Victory finally gained the upper hand against Etelgar, using Victory's Ultrans, Mebius Mebium Shoot and Zero's Zero Wide Shot. Chasing Etelgar to space, Ginga Victory now realised his true motives behind the captures of the Ultra Warriors and finished him for good with Ultra Fusion Shoot. Ultra Fight Victory The fusion reappeared once again to fight against Yapool in Planet Guar. Although he was quickly defeated, Yapool made his final step by using his own life force to revive Juda Spectre. While fighting against Super Grand King Spectre, the Ultra Warrior tried to use Ultraman Mebius' Mebium Shoot but failed and quickly split after being defeated. Ultraman X During the final fight against Guar Army's Guar Specter, Ultraman Ginga Victory was summoned while Ultraman X assumed Exceed X. The two Ultra Warriors used their powers to weaken Guar, with Ginga Victory used Ultraman Gaia and Ultraman Dyna's finishers respectively before joining Exceed X and used Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Ray. Profile Stats *'Height': Micro~Infinity *'Weight': 0~Infinity *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Three Minutes *'Flight Speed': Faster than a jet fighter (Generally between Mach 2 and 2.5) Body Features *'Color Timer': Ginga Victory's operates like any other Color Timer. *'Ultra Armor': Ginga's Victory's operates like any other Ultra Armor. Although the exact strength is unknown, but Super Grand King's attack seems to be enough to force the Ultra Warrior to split. *'Body Crystals': The crystals on Ginga Victory's forehead, shoulders, forearms, chest and shins. These are distinctive features that carried over from their components. * : The most crucial part of the transformation, the device is held by Hikaru when in inactive state and Ginga Victory during the fusion, appearing at their left arm. The bracer provided the Ultra Warrior with abilities bestowed by past 8 Heisei Ultra Warriors. *'Strength': Ginga Victory's possesses enough strength to destroy a gigantic copy of Dark Lugiel made by Etelgar. Techniques Original Techniques * : A punch attack. * : A kick attack * : An attack made by ramming the enemy with high speed. Ginga and Victory's Techniques *'Consciousness Transfer': Ginga's original technique, this is used by Ginga Victory to transfer Hikaru's consciousness to Arina and rescue her from Etelgar's influences. * : With Shou as a co-host, Ginga Victory can partially Live with selected Spark Dolls, manifesting them through his right arm and enabling him to use their power(s). The dolls become weapons for Ginga Victory to use as he wields the Kaiju's powers through his arm. ** : By scanning Shepherdon's Spark Doll, Ginga Victory will be armed with the Shepherdon Saber, a sword that resembles said monster's back crystal. The sword can glow in different colors, each for one of the attacks Ginga Victory can perform. ** : By scanning Hyper Zetton's Spark Doll, Ginga Victory's right hand turn into Hyper Zetton's hand. *** : Ginga Victory can launch huge fireballs from the Hyper Zetton Scissors. * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Ginga's cards number 1-034, T-017 or P-008, Ginga Victory can perform Ginga's main finisher attack. * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Ginga's cards number 1-011 or W-006, Ginga Victory can perform Ginga's lightning-based finisher. * (Fusion Fight Exclusive): Should the players choose to scan Ultraman Victory's cards number 1-012, T-018 or PC-003, Ginga Victory can perform Victory's signature beam finisher. Past Heisei Ultras Techniques * : Ultraman Ginga Victory's signature move, fired in a '+' position. This technique is made by combining the powers of all previous Heisei Ultras. *Ultraman Tiga, Dyna, and Gaia ** : Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. ** : Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack. It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. ** : Ultraman Gaia's primary finisher. It was made by generate a large, pink whip-like beam from his crest bands on the back of his head. He clenches his fists, and bows his head before heaving backwards, generating the whip. He then thrusts his head forward, unleashing the attack. *Ultraman Cosmos ** : Fired from his right palm, instead of an attack this soft ray quiets excitement and calm emotions in others. (Never used) ** : Ultraman Cosmos’ primary attack in Eclipse Mode, this beam is charged in the arms and then fired. This attack can instantly kill a monster in one hit. (Never used) *Ultraman Nexus ** : A Specium Ray-like attack fired a in + style position. (Never used). ** : "L" style beam attack.Can kill monsters in one hit. (Never used) *Ultraman Max ** : Ultraman Max's finisher attack made by raising his left hand gathering particles and fires a left-handed "L" style beam. (Never used) ** : An attack initiated by Max Galaxy. (Never used) *Ultraman Mebius ** : Ultraman Mebius' signature attack, a cross style beam that can destroy monsters in one hit. ** : Ultraman Mebius Burning Brave Mode's finisher, made by creating a large ball of fire in his hands; first he places his hand over and throws his arms in the air. He bring his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. He then hurl the fireball at his foes. (Never used) *Ultraman Zero ** : A "L" style beam similar to Ultraseven's Wide Shot. ** : A beam similar to Ultraseven's Emerium Beam, a blast was strong enough to obliterate several opponents. UGV breaker image.jpg|Ginga Victory Breaker image UGV SHERPADON SABER.jpg|Shepardon Saber Hyper Zetton Scissors (Ginga Victory) .jpg|Hyper Zetton Scissors Zetton Fireball.jpg|Dark Fireball image UGV ULTRA FUSION SHOT.jpg|Ultra Fusion Shot 9564fb99.jpg|Mebium Shoot image wide shot UGV.jpg|Zero Wide Shot Tiridjdhfhfjcjcimage.jpeg|Zepellion Ray Image Ganga victory solvent ray.jpeg|Solgent Ray Hh.jpeg|Photon Edge Transformation Both Hikaru and Shou transform via the by performing acrobatic jump and uniting the Ultra Fusion Brace and the Victory Lancer. Once doing so, the apparitions of Ultraman Ginga and Victory appear and combine, with the next scene shifts to the rising sequence of Ultraman Ginga Victory. Transform 001image.jpg|Hikaru and Shou declaring the fusion image trans002.jpg|Hikaru turning the Ultra Fusion Brace image trans003.jpg|Hikaru and Shou reaching to each other image trains 005.jpg image trans005.jpg|Ultra Fusion Brace and Victory Lancer fuses image trains 006.jpg|Background changes..... image transs09.jpg|Merging.... Imagerkfkfkkrdkkdkee.jpg|GingaVictory's rise Human Hosts *Hikaru Raido: The wielder of the Ultra Fusion Brace, Hikaru supported the fusion with past Heisei Ultra Warrior's powers. *Shou: During Ginga and Victory's fusion into Ultraman Ginga Victory, Shou became one of the Ultra's co-host as a result. He provided the fusion Victory's UlTrans ability via the Victory Lancer. Hikaru Raido S.png|Hikaru Raido Shou.jpg|Shou Trivia *Ultraman Ginga Victory is likely comparable to that of Kamen Rider Fourze's Fusion States, as both features the combination of "space"-themed main characters (Kamen Rider Fourze and Ultraman Ginga) with a secondary character whose known for the ability to channel different powers through their right arm (Kamen Rider Meteor and Ultraman Victory). Their shows as well were directed by Koichi Sakamoto with Ginga's original series also draws inspiration from Kamen Rider Fourze, although rather than a pure combination, Fourze only fuses with Kamen Rider Meteor's power instead of the actual figure himself. **Additionally, the original concept behind the series Ultraman Ginga is to follow the example of Kamen Rider Fourze, which took place in a high school or to a later extent, an educational institute building. Ginga was meant to be the sequel of Ultraman Gaia, which features Gamu Takayama as a university lecturer during a later career in his life. However, some of these leftover plans were incorporated to Ultraman Victory, another Earth-born Ultraman like Gaia and Agul. *It is also noted that both Ginga and Victory have several opposing traits, such as: **Ginga is an extraterrestrial-born while Victory is suspected to be Earth-born. **Ginga's name is in fact Japanese while Victory's name is English. **Ginga originated from the future whereas Victory was present in the Earth's ancient times. **Their transformation devices are driven by energies of Spark Dolls but while the Ginga Spark is a shaped like the head of and can transform into jumonji yari (a type of trident), the Victory Lancer is a firearm/hand gun. *Although rarely noticed, Ginga Victory has a natural collar. So far he is the only Ultra to bare this feature. Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Fusions Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Movie Ultras Category:Protagonist Category:Super Ultras Category:New Ultras